The Return of Echo's Hauting Past
by Claudia Donovan 13
Summary: Skyfall: Hey Echo what's your past like? Echo: I'd rather not talk about it. Me: You'll find out in the first chapter. Sky: Skypheniox's request? Me: (nods) Me: Well read the story please.


Prologue (Echo's Past)

**Me: Hey Readers/Writers!**

**Skyfall: Where am I? Why am I here?**

**Echo Blue: Skypheniox wanted you to be in one of Claudia's stories.**

**Sky(short for Skyfall): That makes sense.**

**Me: Sadly you not in this but you will in the next one. Let's begin.**

One day a girl was walking home from school on her birthday. Her birthday was on April 1st (April fools day). Today however was different from other birthdays. For one thing she was turning 12 and for the another this best day of her life was about to become one of her worst. As soon as she was 2 blocks away from her school she felt 2 eyes start to burn through her back. She felt her long silvery grey hair stand up on end and she wondered if those eyes had already burned through her white tank top. She sped towards her corner hoping she would not be caught up with. She could tell it was a man who following her because of how quickly he was catching up. "I know men,"she thought,"All he wants is to see me rip of my white tank top and jeans and see me in nothing but my underwear, bra, and sneakers if not more than that."

This thought made her heart race, her pace quicken, and her silvery blue eyes with gold flecks cloud with worry. When she reached the door to her house she ripped the door open hurried inside and slammed the door shut locking it as she did. After doing this smelled blood she could tell it was strong so she rushed up stairs to find her parents. When she find them however the sight was horrid. Blood soaked the floor in front of her. Her new adoptive parents had been ripped open their guts spread across the room. Her parents expressions gave away what had attacked them had been horrifying. The disgusting displayed in front of her both terrified and grossed her out to the point of puking. She hears the voices of the 3 men she escapes out the window on to the roof and jumps to the ground landing on her feet. She soon races into the woods dodging both trees, and branches, rocks, and logs. She is blocked by 3 men she will later call stingers and is knocked out by the man who was following her. "Put her in the transport!", The man yelled (who is obviously Russian).

"Yes Professor Genesis!", The stingers said in unison.

They hurried over to her and dragged her into the back of a military grade jeep. In a couple hours the girl wakes up to find she's in a glass tank and can only stand. Only seconds after she wakes up 2 men walk in holding clipboards. "Thats it? Thats' subject E-2?" asked one of the men.

"It may not look like much but it should be able to withstand the the pain threshold," said the other.

The 2 men unlocked the front of the glass tank. The 2 men had to drag her out because she was hesitating. She followed them obediently because she was terrified. When she saw a metal table was ready for her to lay on she tried to fight back but all that did was get her tased. The shock was so powerful that she couldn't move while they laid her on the table and bound her wrists and ankles so she couldn't move. "Why are you doing this? Who are you?", the girl asked her voice tainted with fear.

Neither answered. However one did say,"this will only take a second and this part of the ordeal is over."

This thought terrified her even more. She thrashed when she saw a needle filled with a glowing green substance. The scientist who didn't think much of her earlier smacked the back of her head into the table. This caused her vision to blur and her to become disoriented. They plunged the needle into her arm before she could thrash again. A couple seconds later she felt a searing pain that she could say was the worst pain she ever felt. She screamed so loud that you could say there had been a murder in that room. She blacked out before she could scream again. 10 minutes later she woke up on the floor of the of an all grey room with mirror. When she saw her own reflection she gasped backing away 2 steps. She saw her eyes had turned from blue to green. "My eyes are the same color as the stuff that was in the needle?!", she screamed.

3 hrs later 3 other kids are tossed into the cell with her. 2 boys and 1 girl. One boys skin looked as golden as a loins fur and his face looked like a combination of human an lion. He also had a lions tail. Before she could further inspect the other 2 the girl heard noises like voices that got progressively louder. She crouched to the floor the sour becoming overwhelming she covered her ears. This is when the other girl sat up. The girls almost black eyes fell on the grey haired girl. The girls hair was snow white it had fawn brown streaks in it. _"My names Emma Smith filter out every sound one at a time then I can speak to you,"_ The girls voice echoed in the grey haired girls head. Although she did listen to Emma. "I guess I have a new name now," said the grey haired girl.

"What is your name?" Emma asked.

The grey haired girl answered with a startled shiver,"Echo. Echo Blue"

Emma nodded at the newly dubbed Echo. "Well Echo," Emma said Echo just realizing Emma had an Irish accent," What do you mean by you have a name now?"

"I was adopted 3 weeks ago and my parents name couldn't think of a name," Echo answered.

"You have monsuno echo that makes sense," answered the lion boy.

"You would be?" Echo answered

"This is Lowen Bravehart," Emma answered.

Echo nodded and looked at the other boy. He had black fur covering him from head to toe, he had a wolf like tail, and his eyes were open one eye was gold the other was green. When she looked back at Lowen and Emma she noted that Lowen's eyes were icy white with blue flecks. "What's that boys name?" , she asked Emma and Lowen

Both of them shrugged and said,"We don't know?"

She walked over to the boy and whispered,"I'm Echo. What's your name?"

The boys eyes finally blinked and he said,"Nice to meet you Echo I'm Lycan Moon."

Echo nodded noticing the german accent the boy happened to have and then said,"Nice to meet you Lycan."

As the week went on Echo, Emma, Lowen, and Lycan had become the best of friends. Echo had noticed however that many of the tests they were forced to go through were more like torcher and some were how well they could withstand torcher. On Friday or what seemed like Friday. The man who had kidnapped her in the first place came to their cell. Echo asked," Who the hell are you?"

The man answered with," You can call me Genesis."

"Well Genesis," she whispered disgustedly and snidely,"Why did you fuck up my life?"

Instead of answering she was knocked out. Her new friend tried to stop him only to be stopped by the stingers. When he got her into the room and on the table Professor Genesis said,"She will embrace her new ability. She be better, stronger, and faster."

She blacked out again. A year later she woke up her straps that held her in place eroded away. She sat up on the metal table remembering everything as she did. She saw a completely empty core on the table in front of her. The core looked like a piece of glass that would shader if she dropped it. She picked it up and used it to manufacture her own Monsuno. After which she ran from the place she considered a prison and vowed,"I will never go back to a place like that again!"

(one year later)

Echo is racing away from stingers which she thought to be dead with the lab she had been left since she was 12 and till she was 13. They were hot on her tail.

**Me: Evil Cliffhanger ;)**

**Echo: Really!?**

**Sky: Yeah! I'm with Echo on this one.**

**Me: Well to bad! Skypheniox I hope you like it so far. :D**


End file.
